


A Coat Built for Two

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hermann's Parka, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton wants to keep Hermann warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coat Built for Two

There was a heavy mist and fog surrounding the dock outside of Shatterdome as Newton and Hermann waited for a shipment of kaiju specimens to arrive.

"You ok?"

"No, I'm bloody freezing," came the reply from inside Hermann's parka.

"Sorry, dude. Listen," Newton said, his hands shoved in his own warm pockets, "you don't have to wait with me. It's real nice of you, but–"

"You may need my help. And I could do with the fresh air, I suppose, despite the temperature." Newton didn't reply and looked at Hermann peripherally. Though he couldn't see his face, Newton was sure Hermann was wincing from the cold air that swept into the opening of the parka's furry hood. Newton decided to take a risk. He walked silently over to Hermann, staying out of view until the last second.

"What are you doing?!" Newton ignored him and kept slowly unzipping Hermann's big green coat. Hermann was speechless and breathing nervously.

"I'm going to warm you up."

"Newton, this is most inappropriate! I command you to stop immediately." Newton did stop.

"If I get in your coat with you, we could both be a lot warmer." Hermann softened very reluctantly.

"Well, you do have a point. And you're letting cold air in." Newton grinned ecstatically and encircled his arms around Hermann's middle.

"Now, doesn't that feel better?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Hermann said, determined to remain as ill-humored as possible.

"When you act like this it's totally counterintuitive, dude."

"How so?"

"The grumpier you get the more I want to make you happy."

"That's a kind sentiment, Newton." Hermann swallowed.

"Do you think if I squeezed in a little tighter you could zip up the parka?"

"Don't be silly, Newton. We are two grown men and should not be inhabiting the same coat."

"Just zip the damn thing up," Newton said impatiently, pressing all of himself up against Hermann. The latter struggled for a few moments and then Newton heard and felt the zipper coming together. He felt Hermann's arms wrap around him and he made a soft, snuggly noise into Hermann's chalk-dusted sweater vest.

"Newton?"

"Mmmm?"

"Seeing as we've crossed a sort of personal boundary and all propriety is out the window, would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Is your face cold?" Newton said, looking up through the parka's neck.

"Very." Hermann unzipped the neck an inch or two and leaned down to meet Newton's waiting lips. They gently explored each other's mouths with soft tonguing and the hesitant tugging of lips. They parted, but clung to one another comfortably.

"Mmmm, you taste like coffee," Hermann said, inhaling and exhaling, the tension from the cold leaving him.

"Your mouth is cold and refreshing."

"It's not so cold now," Hermann said, raising his eyebrows. Their intimate moment was interrupted by the harsh light of a transport vestal. "Newt! They mustn't see us like this!"

"Ok, dude." Newton said calmly as Hermann unzipped them. "But for the record, I don't care if they do."

"Well, I do. It's a very private moment."

"Grumpy dude with a heart of gold." Hermann rolled his eyes. As they watched the barge reach the dockside, Newton nudged Hermann.

"After we get done unloading this stuff, you wanna get back in the parka?"

"That would be most agreeable."

"Dweeb."

"Kaiju groupie." They both smirked to themselves.


End file.
